Tu sais ce que j'en fais de tes préjugés, moi!
by Hey-ceycey
Summary: Est-il possible de faire tomber les préjugés du beau, du grand mais très borné Sirius Black? Moi, Bee Hoffman, grande optimiste, légèrement délurée, fausse modeste et Serpentarde de mon état, j'accepte cette mission périlleuse! Nom de code? Princesse B!
1. Le jour où j'aurais mieux fait de

**Sorciers, Sorcières, né(e)s moldu(e)s, sangs mêlés,**

**Bonjour !**

Eh oui je suis déjà de retour avec une fanfiction que j'ai adoré écrire ! Je l'ai commencée l'été dernier, l'ai un peu délaissée pendant quelques mois puis finalement l'inspiration est revenue et j'ai pu écrire les deux derniers chapitres il y a peu. Je voulais absolument la finir avant de la poster, pour casser un peu mon image d'auteur qui ne poste pas régulièrement (oups ^^).

Je serais ravie de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre )

J'annonce tout de suite que cette fic ne comportera que 4 chapitres !

Je posterais tous les lundis matins alors rendez-vous dans un mois pour la fin [ :'( ].

J'arrête mon bla bla bla (quelle bavarde ^^) et vous souhaite, comme toujours, une agréable lecture.

Bisous, à la semaine prochaine (pour cette fic car la suite de _Kate Davis et le Projet Dumby_ arrive bientôt).

Ceycey

**Disclamer :** Evidemment, Poudlard, le merveilleux monde magique et certains personnages (tout aussi merveilleux soient-ils) ne m'appartiennent pas ! C'est plutôt l'œuvre de la fondatrice de ma religion puisque je suis Harry Potterienne, merci J.K. Rowling )

**Tu sais ce que j'en fais de tes préjugés, moi ?!**

**Chapitre 1 : Le jour où j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas avoir d' « idée brillante ».**

Par le string léopard de Merlin ! Qu'ais-je fais ?! Il n'y a que maintenant, lorsqu'il est trop tard évidemment, que je doute de ma « brillante idée ». A tous les coups, avec la chance légendaire dont je suis dotée (mon œil), j'ai tout fait foirer !

Si je vous le racontais, vous ne le croiriez jamais, enfin peut être que si. Vous devez être habitués à lire ce genre d'histoire. Mais cette fois-ci c'est la mienne et ce que j'ai fait, merlin, c'est la chose la plus audacieuse que je n'ai jamais tenté. Et l'audace, c'est bien connu que ce n'est pas toujours très bon.

Ce que j'ai fais, ça ne me ressemble tellement pas, enfin … en apparence. Mais bon, c'est peut être pas le moment de découvrir mon « moi intérieur », il y a plus urgent pour l'heure. Mon quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que je baragouine ? La panique et le désespoir me font dire n'importe quoi !

Et tout ça, c'est de sa faute ! C'est la faute de Sirius Black si j'en suis là ! Si ON en est là !

Je vous dois une explication ? Okay, mais avant tout, il faut que je vous remette en situation …

Je suis une serpentarde, issue d'une famille de sang pur. De cette information pourrait découler une certaine description de ma personne. Rien qu'avec cela vous pourriez penser que je suis une égoïste sans cœur que tout le monde déteste et qui déteste tout le monde, le froid et le mal incarné. Une future épouse de mangemorts, ou carrément (soyons fous) fidèle de ce barge moi-même !

PREJUGES !

Voila ce que je déteste dans la vie ! Les préjugés ! Car même si je suis bel et bien une sorcière de pure souche, résident dans la maison de Serpentard, selon mes amis je suis la douceur incarnée avec tout de même mon petit caractère (qui fait tout mon charme si vous voulez mon avis).

Je n'aime pas critiquer les gens, je n'aime pas les provoqués, ni me moquer d'eux, me réjouir de leur malheur ou inventer des plans sordides pour me venger. D'ailleurs, en règle générale, je ne déteste pas les gens sauf peut être … Black ! Parce qu'il a des préjugés, des préjugés qui me tiennent à cœur puisqu'ils me concernent. Le plus frustrant est de savoir que sans ceux-ci, j'aurais peut être, même très certainement, ma chance avec lui. Car oui, Sirius Black est doté d'une beauté stupéfiante. Je pense même qu'il a une très belle personnalité mais celle-ci est largement entachée par sa légendaire haine des Serpentards.

Je sais d'où cette rancœur lui vient, mais pour moi, désolé, ce n'est pas une raison.

Les Hoffmans (c'est mon nom de famille, pour les incultes) sont connus pour avoir la même réputation que les Blacks et pourtant je n'ai pas nourris depuis ma plus tendre enfance une haine féroce envers eux ni même envers mes camarades Serpentards. Je suis, au contraire, très fière de faire partie de cette maison même si je ne supporte pas les idiots en nombre majoritaire qui la composent.

Si j'y ai été envoyée ce n'est pas parce que mon passe temps favoris est de torturer les moldus, ni même parce que je me crois supérieure de par mon sang et mon rang. Si j'y suis c'est parce que les qualités chéries par Salazard Serpentard me correspondaient plus que celles des autres maisons. Je ne suis pas courageuse, loyale, travailleuse. Je suis rusée et ambitieuse. Point final !

D'ailleurs, ceci est également un sujet intéressant : mon ambition est de devenir ministre de la magie, ni plus ni moins. Euh … bon okay ce n'est pas ce qui vous intéresse.

Revenons à nos dragons : Sirius Black.

Je le connais depuis toute petite, nos parents étant amis (s'il est possible que l'amitié existe dans l'aristocratie sorcière). On a jamais été potes, ni même « camarades de jeu », il était toujours en retrait, ne s'entendant pas avec sa famille alors que moi je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes d'entente avec la mienne. Mais il a définitivement décidé de me rayer de sa liste des amis potentiels (et par la même occasion de la liste des _petites amies_ potentielles) lorsqu'un vilain chapeau à décidé de m'envoyer chez ses ennemis. Depuis, il semble qu'il ait oublié jusqu'à mon existence.

Chaque fois que j'y pense, c'est avec un soupir d'agacement. Il est beau, intelligent, drôle et amical mais quelle tête de mule !

Bien sur, j'ai essayé plus d'une fois depuis le début de notre scolarité de l'aborder le plus gentiment possible. Mais même la meilleure soupe au monde de tact et de gentillesse ne suffit pas à faire flancher les convictions de Monsieur Black. C'est exaspérant !

Mais il y a quelques mois, précisément au début de la septième année, j'ai eu une idée.

La ruse étant mon domaine de prédilection, j'en ai usé. Je me suis dit : comment lui montrer que l'on peut être a serpentard et en même temps douce comme un agneau ? La petite amie parfaite, celle qu'il attendait (wouah c'que c'est cucul) ? Il était évident qu'il ne fallait pas commencer par se présenter en tant que « Serpentarde » c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire passer cette partie difficile et contraignante à la fin de la présentation. Peu importe si celle-ci devait durer des mois entiers.

Sirius c'est comme un animal. Non attendez, il n'y a rien de péjoratif à lire ici. Je veux dire par là qu'il est comme … euh disons … un grand et gros toutou menaçant, qu'il faut apprivoiser avec beaucoup de tact et surtout beaucoup de patience.

L'idée principale était de lui parler, faire connaissance avec lui, tout en gardant mon identité secrète, du moins au début.

Comment faire si ce n'est que par écrits interposés ?

« La voila la solution ! » m'étais-je dit adorablement, sans me rendre compte a quel point ça allait être fastidieux !

Alors je lui ai écrit une première lettre, que j'ai brillamment glissée dans son sac de cours. J'ai gardé une copie de chaque lettre pour me souvenir de toutes les âneries que mes mains avaient pues débiter. Voici la première, qui a de quoi être effrayante …

_« Cher Sirius,_

_J'espère être la seule, ou du moins la première, à oser glisser une petite lettre dans ton sac aujourd'hui (les miracles existent … non ?)._

_J'ai pensé à de multiples façons de t'aborder mais aucune ne m'a semblée plus efficace que celle-ci._

_Je sais que les filles qui t'écrivent habituellement de jolies lettres romantiques (beurk) sont principalement motivées par un complexe physique (oh merlin), une timidité à outrance (pourquoi pas ?) ou une maladie mentale déjà très avancée (amen). Mais en ce qui me concerne, ce n'est rien de tout ça. Je suis très bien dans ma peau, extravertie quand il le faut et totalement saine d'esprit (si, si , je te le jure). Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche alors de t'aborder de façon plus simple ? Toi._

_Je sais que tu n'aimerais pas un tout petit micro détail insignifiant qui fait pourtant partie de moi. Pourquoi persévérer alors ? Parce que je suis persuadée que nous deux ça pourrait marcher du feu de dieu !_

_Enfin … je dis ça parce que je sais ce qu'il te faut et bien évidemment ça me correspond plutôt bien. Rien qu'en t'observant pendant toutes ces années j'ai deviné que ce dont tu avais besoin chez une petite amie c'était avant tout de la fidélité et de la loyauté. Quelqu'un qui te soutienne quoi qu'il arrive et quoi que tu fasses, comme tes meilleurs amis le font. Bien sur, il te faut une jolie fille pour rivaliser avec toi et même si ça peut paraître prétentieux (en même temps qui ne l'est pas ?) je me sais plutôt jolie. Il faudrait aussi qu'elle ait du caractère (car même en colère tu la trouveras jolie) tout en étant douce, ainsi que de l'humour, qu'elle aime l'aventure, s'amuser, qu'elle n'ait pas peur du ridicule, qu'elle ait de la conversation, qu'elle sache t'aimer comme il le faut, pour toi et pas pour le célèbre maraudeur volage que tu es en apparence._

_Alors voila ce que je te propose : apprenons à nous connaître, d'abord par écrit, ensuite, lorsque tu auras décidé que tu peux mettre tes appréhensions concernant cet infime petit micro détail de côté, je te proposerais une rencontre, une vraie !_

_Si tu veux me répondre, donne ta lettre à Mélissa Alrin. Ne t'emballes pas, ce n'est pas une de mes amies, juste un messager parmi tant d'autres. Je ne te faciliterais certainement pas la tâche pour me retrouver cher Sirius Black._

_Pour l'heure, tout est entre tes mains. A toi de voir si j'en vaux la peine. Cela dit, si tu décidais de ne pas me répondre tu raterais quelque chose, car mes lettres sont géniales !_

_Pour le moment : amicalement mais aussi très tendrement,_

_A bientôt._

_Princesse B._

_(bah oui, il me faut bien un nom de code)._

_PS : Je t'aurais bien attribué celui-ci : Prince S., mais si on le dit vite et à voix haute ça fait « princesse ». Je doute que cela plaise à ta virilité évidente (et qui me plaît tant). »_

Vous trouvez ça pathétique ? Bin on est deux. Alors, a-t-il répondu ? Et oui ! Juste le lendemain, incroyable !

Vous n'imaginez pas ma surprise et ma joie quand Johnathan Keller m'a remis la lettre de Sirius. Cette lettre qui étaient passée de mains en mains (rassurez-vous, des mains de confiance) de Mélissa Alrin en passant par Jenny Hitter, Kathrina Proner, Lucien Kadz, Nate Anesh [… une dizaine d'autres qui ne me connaissent pas pour plus de sécurité …] et enfin Johnathan Keller.

Evidemment j'ai d'abord pensé qu'il avait pris la peine de me répondre juste pour le plaisir de me remettre à ma place. Mais en réalité, sa lettre était tout ce qu'il y a de plus positif, voyez vous-même :

_« Princesse B,_

_Je trouve ce nom de code très intéressant. Tout d'abord parce qu'il montre que tu as une belle estime de toi mais aussi (et surtout) parce que si je comprends bien, le « B » correspond à la première lettre de ton prénom, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu pourrais t'appeler Brittany, Britney, Bryanna, Bella, Babeth, Bridget …ou Boulette … ça ne m'avancerais à rien._

_Effectivement Prince S. ne me plaît pas vraiment. Tu semble bien me cerner et j'espère pouvoir en faire autant avec toi bientôt car ta lettre m'a séduite. Mieux encore, elle m'a fait rire. Il faut dire que même si tu clames haut et fort que tu es saine d'esprit, cette lettre n'en n'est pas la meilleure preuve !_

_J'avoue être intrigué par l'infime petit micro détail te concernant qui, d'après toi, est susceptible de me faire peur. Je me suis posé une multitude de questions à ce sujet mais j'ai décidé de laisser faire le temps._

_Je suis donc d'accord pour faire connaissance. Pourtant, au vu de ta description de la femme idéale pour moi, tu n'as pas grand-chose à apprendre de moi. Ce qui me laisse en désavantage. Voila une chose que je n'aime pas trop mais je vais faire exception._

_Par contre, navré de te décevoir, mais je ne reçois pas autant de lettres que tu ne le penses. Il faut comprendre que la majorité des filles qui me courent après (car oui elles sont nombreuses) sont à Poufsouffle, ce sont donc des pois chiche sur pattes. Alors écrire de belles et longues lettres romantiques, je crois que ce n'est pas trop leur tasse de thé._

_Serait-ce trop si je te demandais tout de même de me délivrer quelques indices sur ton identité dans tes prochaines lettres ? Ce pourrait être un jeu amusant. Sache de toute façon, que je suis un vrai curieux, rien ne pourra m'empêcher d'essayer de deviner qui tu es._

_J'attends ta prochaine lettre avec impatience Princesse B._

_Patmol_

_PS : Mon nom de code, bien que je n'en aie pas besoin, est un surnom. Sache que c'est un privilège de pouvoir l'utilisé. »_

La prochaine lettre est vite arrivée, dans une boite de chocolat que lui a tendrement donné son hibou. J'ai pris soin de lui faire remarquer que ce que je n'aimais pas chez lui c'était ses préjugés. Et pour lui prouver qu'il en avait je lui ai cité une de ses phrases : « _la majorité des filles qui me courent après (car oui elles sont nombreuses) sont à Poufsouffle, ce sont donc des pois chiche sur pattes »._ Un préjugé au même titre que celui concernant les serpentards qui ne seraient que vice et méchanceté. Ensuite, je me suis amusée à lui montrer qu'il en savait presque autant sur moi que j'en savais sur lui puisque je suis tout à fait la description de la petite amie qui lui correspondrait. J'ai appris au fil du temps que ma fausse modestie plaisait à mon entourage puisque l'on sent toujours la pointe d'humour qui se cache derrière.

Puis les lettres suivantes sont venues sous forme de multiples cadeaux ou autres originalités à son attention. Petit à petit j'y ai même eu le droit : des petits cadeaux de la part de Sirius Black !

De mon côté je faisais en sorte de changer de « messagers » régulièrement. Il était devenu vital que je garde mon identité secrète car je sentais petit à petit que je m'accrochais de plus en plus à lui. Après des dizaines et des dizaines de lettres nous nous connaissions plutôt bien, une certaine confiance s'était installée ainsi qu'une relation de plus en plus affectueuse. J'étais ravie qu'il n'ait rien tenté durant ces longs mois pour percer mon secret à jour.

Et puis il y a cinq jours, tout à changer avec sa dernière lettre. C'est la première fois que j'ai mis autant de temps à lui répondre. C'est que sa demande m'avait prise de cour … J'avais presque oublié quel était le but premier de cet échange épistolaire. Je devais donc bien y réfléchir, peser le pour et le contre.

En même temps, « mon cher Patmol » ne manquait pas d'arguments …

_« Ma Princesse B.,_

_Merci pour les dragées surprises, j'adore ça ! Mais je suis déçu … Hier, je me suis amusé à relire toutes tes lettres, très attentivement je dois dire. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je cherchais : c'est-à-dire des indices. Tu vas finir par me rendre fou, tu sais ?_

_Mais j'ai pensé à une chose en relisant la première … Je meurs d'envie de te rencontrer, et je sais que tu aimerais ne plus avoir à t'entourer d'autant de mystères. Je sais maintenant que je ne pourrais pas continuer à vivre sans avoir de tes nouvelles alors je suis persuadé que ce petit micro détail insignifiant est réellement insignifiant et quoiqu'il arrive, il ne risque pas de contre balancer tes innombrables qualités (j'aime aussi tes défauts cela dit)._

_Alors … rencontrons-nous. Je te laisse décider des questions pratiques : quand, où, …_

_Bien sur tu peux refuser, mais je t'assure que je ne pourrais pas tenir bien longtemps sans savoir. Tôt ou tard (mais très certainement tôt) je finirais par te traquer. Et crois moi, je te démasquerai Princesse B._

_En attente d'une réponse favorable (s'il te plaît) et tendrement,_

_Patmol._

_PS : Si le petit micro détail insignifiant est qu'en réalité tu n'es pas une Princesse, j'avoue que je serais extrêmement déçu. Comment deviendrais-je un Prince S. sinon ?!»_

Cette lettre m'a sciée ! Elle est adorable et en même terrifiante. Elle m'a donné des insomnies durant cinq nuits. Cinq jours et cinq longues nuits à retourner le problème dans ma tête.

J'étais sure qu'il n'était pas prêt (et je le suis toujours) à accepter le fait qu'un Serpentard puisse être « gentil ». Il y a encore deux jours je l'ai vu martyriser ce pauvre Severus.

Il a rit de plus belle lorsqu'il a vu mon regard courroucé car évidemment il ne savait pas que c'était moi, Princesse B.

Mais en même temps, je ne peux pas courir le risque qu'il découvre tout par lui-même. Le connaissant il penserait à un énorme piège de serpent ! Je dois le lui apprendre moi-même et en douceur, donc pas tout de suite.

De l'autre côté, j'ai terriblement envie de lui parler de vive voix, en face à face.

Alors voila ce que je lui ai répondu :

_« Oh Patmol !_

_Pourquoi ?! C'était parfait ainsi, non ? Bien sur, j'ai très envie que l'on se voit mais je sais que c'est trop tôt. Tu as toujours tes préjugés, même si tu penses t'en être débarrassé. Après tout, tu ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit._

_Bon, advienne que pourra alors. J'accepte la rencontre. Disons ce soir, à vingt et une heure, deuxième étage, troisième porte du couloir ouest._

_Et au fait, les seuls indices que je t'ai laissés sont mes initiales, il y en a trois mais elles sont très bien cachées, peut être même trop._

_A ce soir cher Patmol, pour le meilleur… ou pour le pire._

_Princesse B. »_

Quelle idiote ! C'est dans quelques minutes et je ne m'en sens absolument pas capable ! Comment va-t-il réagir en me voyant arriver ? Il sait que je suis à serpentard, c'est fichu.

A moins que … Oui ! Je peux continuer à ruser. Il ne saura pas qui je suis mais au moins on se sera vu en vrai, on pourra réellement discuter en temps et en heure.

Oui, tout va très bien se passer …

Alors ?! Cela mérite-t-il une review ?!

8


	2. Chiche de m'accepter comme je suis?

Bonjour lectrices !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier les revieweuses ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que mon premier chapitre ait eu 11 reviews !! 11 ! J'en ai eu les yeux grands comme des souaffles lol ! Parce que franchement et personnellement je trouve que 11 reviews pour un premier chapitre c'est plus que bien.

Enfin bref, tous ça pour dire que je vous remercie, j'ai adoré lire chaque review et surtout y répondre.

C'est un réel plaisir de partager cette fanfiction avec vous. Le deuxième chapitre est donc là, tout chaud et à temps. Cette fois-ci il se lit du point de vue de Sirius Black, ce sera d'ailleurs le seul.

J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas : ( sinon je m'excuse par avance.

J'ajoute, pour ceux et celles que ne lisent pas mon autre fic et qui n'ont donc pas été mis au courant, que mes fics acceptent enfin les reviews anonymes. En fait c'était une option que je ne connaissais pas donc, encore une fois, merci à Mak64 de me l'avoir dit ^^.

Bon j'arrête de bavarder et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

A lundi prochain (je décède déjà d'impatience :p).

Ceycey

**Chapitre 2 : Chiche de m'accepter comme je suis ?**

Cela fait cinq mois que j'attends ce moment ! Après cinq mois et une centaine de lettres échangées, je vais enfin savoir qui elle est ! La rencontrer, savoir si elle a la voix que j'imaginais, si elle est aussi jolie qu'elle le disait avec tant de modestie et surtout si elle est aussi intéressante en vrai que sur papier.

Je suis sorti de ma chambre avec optimisme (comment faire autrement devant les sourires encourageants de mes trois amis ?) mais maintenant que je suis sur le lieu de rendez-vous, le stresse me gagne.

En plus, elle est en retard de quinze minutes ! J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas dégonflée à la dernière minute. Je sais qu'elle n'aimait pas trop cette idée.

Plus j'attends et plus je m'impatiente !

Eh mais … qui à éteint la lumière ?!

-_Euh … Princesse B ? C'est toi ?_

-_Chuuut !_

Je ne vois strictement rien mais j'entends des pas légers se rapprocher de moi. Et si ce n'était pas elle ? Si c'était … un piège de serpentards ?! J'aurais dû demander à James de rester dans les parages au cas où …

Je sens que la personne est maintenant toute proche, dans mon dos et une sorte de tissu vient couvrir mes yeux.

-_Hééé !_ M'écriais-je vivement.

-_T'inquiètes pas Sirius, c'est bien moi_, chuchote la voix derrière moi.

-_Pourquoi tu fais ça ? On avait dit qu'on se rencontrerait enfin ! Pour de vrai !_

Quelle tricheuse ! J'en ai assez de ce petit jeu ! J'essaye d'enlever le ruban à tâtons mais ses mains m'en empêchent.

-_S'il te plaît_, m'implore-t-elle toujours en chuchotant. _Je sais que ce n'est pas encore le bon moment. Fais-moi confiance Patmol._

En soupirant, je baisse les mains, résigné. Je suis déçu car je n'aurais pas de réponses à la plupart de mes questions.

-_Okay, mais ne rallumes pas la lumière ! Si je ne peux pas te voir tu ne me verras pas non plus !_

-_Sirius_, dit-elle en riant, _tu oublies que je sais déjà à quoi tu ressembles. Sinon, on n'en serait pas là._

Je souris malgré moi, c'est vrai que je peux paraître bête des fois. Mais quand même, je me sens encore et toujours en infériorité.

-_J'ai pas trouvé tes initiales !_

-_Tu veux bouder jusqu'à ce que l'on reparte chacun dans notre dortoir ?_

-_Non, mais … je suis frustré, tu comprends ?_

-_Je t'ai dit qu'il y en avait trois et si tu veux savoir, elles sont glissées dans mes lettres sous la forme d'un mot … en quelque sorte._

-_J'aime pas les devinettes !_ Dis-je en soupirant.

Elle rit encore, elle a l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Dés que je pourrais, je réfléchirais à cet indice, je sais déjà que la première lettre est « B », il ne reste donc plus qu'à trouver un mot de trois lettres commençant par « B ».

-_Des nouvelles de ta sœur ?_ Demandais-je pour faire la conversation.

-_Oh ! Oui, en fait elle a encore fait une simple fugue_, avoue-t-elle en souriant (du moins je le devine).

-_Pourquoi tu parles à voix basse ?_

-_Bah ! Pour ne pas que tu me reconnaisses, voyons !_

-_Alors je te connais ?!_

Ce n'est pas une totale inconnue dans ce cas ! Voila qui restreint la recherche. Quoique … non, je connais tellement de filles à Poudlard ! Raaah cette situation m'énerve !

-_Sirius, ne commences pas, s'il te plaît._

-_Oui tu as raison, désolé. C'est que j'étais tellement content que tu acceptes enfin cette rencontre que maintenant je suis … déçu._

-_Je comprends, c'est normal mais … je ne pouvais vraiment pas laisser faire ça, pas tout de suite._

-_Okay, tant pis, la prochaine fois peut-être ?_

-_Peut-être_, répond-t-elle amusée.

-_Est-ce que je peux au moins … te toucher ?_

-_Hé ! Tu vas un peu vite en besogne !_ S'exclame-t-elle.

-_Non, je veux dire … tes cheveux, tes mains, quelque chose … pour que je sache que je ne suis pas en plein délire_, répondis-je après avoir éclaté de rire.

Bon c'est vrai que la question portait à confusion mais quand même, je ne suis pas de ce genre là.

Elle prend délicatement mes mains et les posent sur ses cheveux. Du moins je les devine. Ils sont fins, doux et je sens un tissus sur le haut du crâne, peut être un ruban. J'ai l'impression que ce geste est la récompense pour ma patience. De longs mois passés à seulement imaginer. Et puis j'ai la réponse à une de mes questions : ses mains sont douces et toute petites comparées aux miennes.

Je descends petit à petit mes mains sur son visage et m'arrête quand je sens son souffle chaud sur mes paumes.

-_C'est quoi ce sourire ?_ Me demande-t-elle.

-_Au moins ton petit secret ce n'est pas que t'as peau est rugueuse et pleine de boutons_, plaisantais-je.

-_Pfff, c'que tu es bête !_

En riant je l'approche de moi pour la prendre dans mes bras, elle se laisse faire sans broncher. Je peux facilement poser mon menton sur le haut de sa tête. J'inspire un grand coup pour sentir son parfum ! Je crois sentir une odeur de prune, d'orchidée et même de la framboise. Un délicieux mélange !

-_Et tu ne sens pas la crotte de sombral_, poursuivais-je.

-_Bin j'te remercie ! C'est censé être un compliment ?_ S'emporte-t-elle.

-_J'adore quand tu t'énerves_, lui dis-je en riant. _Mais j'avoue que c'est encore mieux en vrai que par lettres. Et toi, tu n'es pas impressionnée de te retrouver aussi près de Sirius Black ?_

-_Humpf ! Comme si c'était la première fois !_

-_Ah ?!_

Alors je l'ai déjà vu de près ! Je vais peut être pouvoir réussir à lui sortir les vers du nez assez facilement.

-_Hum … euh et sinon, ta journée ?_

-_Tu changes de sujet !_ La sermonnais-je.

-_Non Sirius, je ne ch…_

-_Si !_

-_Tu as dit que tu attendrais ! S'il te plaît ne gâche pas cette soirée._

-_Mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'essayer._

-_Et toi tu dois me faire confiance ! Je sais que tu n'es pas prêt à savoir ce que c'est ce « micro petit détail » ! Dés que tu me verras tu sauras et alors …_

-_Et alors quoi ?_ M'impatientais-je.

-_Et alors ce sera fini_, déclare-t-elle tristement.

-_Dis pas de bêtises !_

-_Ce n'est pas des bêtises, je te connais ! _

-_Ah oui ? En es-tu sûre ? Si ça se trouve ton détail me passera au dessus._

-_Ca j'en doute_, marmonne-t-elle.

-_Aller, ça ne peut pas être si horrible que ça, pas à notre âge ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais une tueuse psychopathe ou une serpentarde !_ M'esclaffais-je.

Franchement, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être mais a mon avis quand je le saurais je trouverais ça débile ! Peut être n'est-elle pas aussi mature que je ne le pensais.

-_J'ai été bête de croire que je pourrais te séparer de tes préjugés !_

-_Quoi ? Je n'ai pas de préjugés !_ M'énervais-je.

-_Un con reste un con !_

-_Hé je t'interdis de dire ça ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit pour que tu t'énerves?!_

-_T'as gagné Sirius, on arrête là. C'était perdu d'avance seulement j'étais trop naïve pour le reconnaître_, dit-elle d'une voix de plus en plus lointaine.

-_Tu t'en vas ? Non, reste !_

Pour réponse j'entends la porte claquer. Hébété, j'allais l'appeler mais « Princesse B » me semble tout à coup ridicule. J'enlève donc mon bandeau mais elle m'a laissé dans le noir. Le temps de chercher à tâtons ma baguette et de sortir, il est trop tard pour que je l'aperçoive dans le couloir.

Je crois que j'ai tout gâché ! Mais tant mieux, si elle est capable de s'énerver pour un rien c'est que c'est pas une fille pour moi finalement. N'est-ce pas ? Roh puis je m'en fiche, tant pis pour elle, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd.

Quand je rentre dans mon dortoir, les gars sont déjà endormis. Enfin c'est ce que je crois. Tout à coup James saute de son lit et les deux autres se réveillent aussi.

-_Alors ?_

-_Elle est comment ?_

-_C'est Stacy ? Aller, je suis sûre que c'était elle._

-_Je ne l'ai pas vu_, répondis-je dépité.

-_QUOI ?!_

Je m'assois sur mon lit et ils viennent vite m'y rejoindre, m'intimant de tout leur raconter.

-_Elle n'est pas venue ?_ Me demande James.

-_Si, mais elle m'a mis un foulard autour des yeux. _

-_Oh la garce, c'est d'la triche_ ! S'écrie Peter.

-_Ouais_, poursuivais-je, _donc vous comprenez, j'étais un peu énervé et la conversation à dérapé._

Je leur relate brièvement ce dont je me souviens, surtout les dernières phrases échangées et sa réaction.

-_Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai pu dire pour qu'elle se mette dans cet état !_

-_Ouais, cette fille est bizarre_, dit James l'air songeur.

-_Tu lui as dit : « Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais une tueuse psychopathe ou une serpentarde », c'est ça ?_ Me demande Remus l'air songeur.

-_Oui_, acquiesçais-je.

C'est ça qui est énervant avec Remus, il voit toujours des trucs que nous, nous ne voyons pas ! Qu'a-t-il deviné encore ?

-_Et si c'était ça ?_ Demande-t-il comme s'il avait résolu tous mes problèmes.

-_Tu crois que c'est une tueuse psychopathe ?_ Demandais-je incrédule.

-_Mais non !_

Impatient, Remus se lève et se plante devant nous.

-_Et si c'était une serpentarde ?_

-_Arrête_, soupirais-je, _c'est ridicule._

-_Et pourquoi pas ? Réfléchis Patmol. Ce n'est qu'un tout petit détail mais ça fait partie d'elle et elle est sûre que c'est quelque chose que tu n'aimerais pas._

-_Alors tout s'explique_, dit James.

-_Non ! C'est impossible, elle ne leur ressemble pas !_

-_Ce serait si grave si elle était à Serpentard ?_ Demande Peter.

-_Non, mais c'est ce qu'elle croit_, explique Remus.

-_Sirius, il faut vite que tu la retrouves pour lui expliquer que tu t'en fiches !_ S'exclame James tout joyeux.

-_Ca va pas ? Jamais je ne sortirais avec une Serpentarde ! Elle m'a bien eu pendant tout ce temps, elle a dû bien rire pendant cinq mois mais maintenant c'est fini ! Je ne lui écrirais plus et je ne compte pas la retrouver._

J'aimerais vous dire qu'on en est resté là mais c'est sans compter sur mes amis, les plus bornés qu'il puisse exister. J'ai préféré les laisser dire, faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais c'était dur de me laver les dents en ignorant James qui n'arrêtait pas de délirer : « _Mais Patmol, tu ne peux pas tourner le dos à l'amour pour une raison aussi ridicule_ » ou encore mieux « _J'aimerais tellement que tu vives le même bonheur que moi avec Lily_ ! ». J'ai dû leur lancer un _silencio_ à chacun pour avoir la paix !

Mais évidemment impossible de dormir. J'ai appris à connaître cette fille pendant cinq mois, enfin je croyais la connaître. Et en une soirée, je dois assimiler le fait que tout ça n'était que des conneries, peut être même un piège et surtout je dois me rentrer dans le crâne que c'est fini tout ça ! Et le pire c'est que je me suis confié à elle, je lui ai même dit certaines choses dont je n'ose pas parler avec mes propres amis, mes meilleurs amis !

Alors oui, cette fille à très bien réussi son coup mais je ne me ferais plus avoir.

Une Serpentarde ?! Tssss, il manquerait plus que ça !

5


	3. Y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas

Hello !

Nous voici à la troisième semaine, je vous livre donc le troisième chapitre.

Mais avant de vous laisser j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire :

Suite à la review de Victoria Boubouille je me suis demandé si pendant des mois, ou même depuis mon inscription sur ce site, je ne répondais pas à vos reviews dans le vent :s

Parce qu'à chaque fois que j'en reçois une je réponds, je vous le promets ! Il doit y avoir un problème -_- j'en ai marre. Je crois avoir trouvé un autre moyen alors on verra bien dans les jours qui viennent si vous recevez mes réponses.

En tout cas ça m'embête parce que j'adorais vous répondre et je ne me contentais pas d'un simple « merci ». J'ai même souhaité un joyeux anniversaire à NDA la semaine dernière ^^ (au passage je recommence : Joyeux anniversaire :D).

Donc voila je suis vraiment désolée si vous avez cru que je m'en fichais de vos gentils commentaires xD

Maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en vous prévenant qu'à partir de ce chapitre il y a des changements réguliers de point de vue.

Gros bisous, encore merci à celles qui lisent et celles qui écrivent )

A lundi prochain (ou plus tôt pour les lectrices de _Kate Davis et le projet Dumby_).

Ceycey

**Chapitre 3 : Y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis ?**

Pas une lettre d'excuse ni même une demande d'explications ! Rien ! J'ai attendu plusieurs jours pour faire ce constat, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence, le rêve est fini.

On pourrait penser que j'ai réagi de façon légèrement excessive l'autre soir. Mais mon but premier était tout de même de l'aider à se rendre compte que « Serpentard » ne rime pas avec « mal ». Je capitule, j'ai échoué. L'histoire pourrait s'arrêter là et tout serait plus simple. Mais l'amour c'est tout sauf simple. Je l'aime cet idiot ! Et c'est d'autant plus dur de me résoudre à l'oublier, surtout quand je me souviens à quel point c'était bon d'être dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il m'a serré contre lui dans un geste qui a parut si naturel, il a aussi enserré mon cœur. C'était si fort, si agréable et étouffant à la fois.

Ca aurait dû être une bonne soirée, peut être même l'une des meilleures soirées de notre vie mais j'avais oublié à quel point il était têtu. Il lui suffisait d'arrêter de jouer au détective !

Je me montre en colère depuis plusieurs jours alors qu'en réalité je suis surtout triste. C'est dur de ne plus recevoir ses lettres du jour au lendemain, c'est dur de se dire que finalement je n'aurais pas la fin heureuse que j'ai imaginé. Si je n'avais pas eu cette « brillante idée » de faire connaissance par lettres interposées, je ne me retrouverais pas dans cet état aujourd'hui. Durant ces cinq mois, j'ai beaucoup rit grâce lui, chaque lettre me rendait tellement heureuse car j'apprenais petit à petit à connaître le vrai Sirius Black. On s'est confié l'un à l'autre. On partageait réellement quelque chose. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout cela n'ait servi à rien. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne lui a pas suffit ?

Et cet idiot ne comprend certainement pas ce qui s'est passé d'ailleurs. Il a dit par hasard ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Mais ma réaction était-elle suffisamment vive pour qu'il comprenne que c'était lié ?

Bon, de toute façon, ça ne me sert à rien de penser à ça. C'est fini. Il me faut maintenant oublier. Après tout ce n'est pas moi qui passe à coté de quelque chose de formidable (oui parce que je suis formidable) juste parce que je n'aime pas la maison de Serpentard, qui ne fera, d'ailleurs, plus partie de ma vie une fois que j'aurais quitté Poudlard ! Pfff, quel imbécile quand même !

-_Encore en train de ruminer dans ton coin !_

-_Argh ! Nellie arrête de toujours surgir de nulle part !_

-_Ah ah ah sinon quoi ?_

-_La prochaine fois je t'attendrais avec une batte !_

-_Roh, que de violence ! T'es sure que tu ne veux pas que j'aille toucher deux mots à ce Black ? Ta mauvaise humeur commence à m'irriter et il mériterait bien une petite baffe rien que pour ça._

-_Vas-y, et tant que tu y es, insultes-le, qu'il comprenne bien à quelque point les serpentards sont vils._

-_Ouais, ce serait peut être pas très malin. Bon aller, viens dehors avec moi, pour une fois qu'il fait beau un dimanche, on va en profiter, comme tout le monde._

-_J'ai pas envie, j'suis pas d'humeur !_

-_Bah voyons ! Toutes ces années je n'ai jamais vu Bee Hoffman triste et de mauvaise humeur, ce n'est pas compatible et j'en connais plus d'un qui seraient d'accord avec moi ! Alors c'est pas aujourd'hui et à cause d'un idiot que ça va commencer !_

Je la laisse me tirer assez violemment par le bras et m'entraîner vers la sortie. Après tout, elle a raison, je vais profiter de mon dimanche avec mes amis. Pas question que Black me gâche la vie. La meilleure façon d'oublier c'est de faire comme si de rien n'était. Une fois dans le parc avec Nellie je m'amuse à lui tirer les cheveux dans tous les sens. J'adore sa coiffure en pétard et aujourd'hui, le soleil éclaire davantage leur teinte rouge vif. Vous l'aurez compris, Nellie Anderson c'est ma meilleure amie. Depuis la deuxième année on ne se quitte plus et comme elle est toujours accrochée à « son John-John », je ne le quitte plus non plus. Tous deux forment un couple génial, le genre de couple que j'aurais aimé former avec … Enfin bref, j'ai dit que je ne parlerais plus de lui.

Et en parlant de John, le voila qui arrive tout sourire.

-_Mon John-John !_ S'écrie Nellie en lui sautant au cou.

S'en suit une scène pleine de mièvrerie durant laquelle je n'existe plus. Je détourne vite les yeux car assister à une soupe de langue lorsque l'on se sent plus seule que seule, merci mais je m'en passerais bien.

-_Hey Bee_, m'interpelle John, _j'ai entendu un truc très intéressant dans ma salle commune ce matin._

En tant que Gryffondor, il attire tout de suite mon attention. Je sais déjà de qui il compte me parler mais ce que je ne sais pas c'est si je vais apprécier sa révélation. Toutefois, je veux prouver à Nelly que ma vie ne tourne pas autour de ce petit goujat alors je perds un peu de temps à jouer l'idiote comme je sais si bien le faire.

-_Laisse-moi deviner … Tu as entendu dire que Bee Alana Hoffman était une fille formidable dont tout le monde, garçon et fille, est fou !_

-_Ah oui, tu as raison, ça devait être ça_, répond John en entrant dans mon jeu, _mais ils ont aussi ajouté que tu étais extrêmement modeste !_

Je lui souris et lui demande gentiment de me révéler ce qu'il comptait réellement me dire.

-_Je l'ai entendu parler de toi avec les autres maraudeurs. Enfin c'est eux qui parlaient, lui, il avait l'air grognon, pour ne pas changer !_

John n'aime pas beaucoup Sirius, il me l'a déjà assez fait comprendre mais j'ai eu beau lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas seulement ce qu'il paraissait … autant essayer d'entretenir une conversation civilisée avec un troll des montagnes !

Après cette « révélation », il s'allonge dans l'herbe tout en sortant de sa poche une pomme. Sans se soucier du reste du monde, il la croque à pleine dent et prend tout son temps jusqu'à ce que …

-_Et la suite ? Pauvre idiot !_ S'écrie Nellie en lui frappant le haut du crâne avec un énorme livre.

-_Aieuh ! La suite de quoi ?_

-_Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ?_ Demandais-je en dissimulant très mal mon impatience.

-_Ah !_ Fait-il en se redressant. _Bah apparemment ils essayaient de le convaincre de te retrouver._

-_Mais pourquoi faire ?_ M'alarmais-je.

-_Mais je sais pas moi ! Je crois qu'ils essayaient de lui faire comprendre que c'était bête de faire une montagne d'un si petit détail et patati et patata …_

-_Nan ?_ Crie Nellie. _Nan ?_ Répète-t-elle encore plus excitée.

-_Tu es sur de toi ?_ Demandais-je avec réserve.

-_Mais puisque j'te le dit ! Et si tu veux mon avis, s'il y a bien des personnes que Black est susceptible d'écouter, c'est bien eux._

Nellie et John continuent d'en parler tandis que moi je me perds dans la contemplation du lac face à moi. Je n'avais effectivement pas pensé à solliciter l'aide des autres maraudeurs. C'est vrai qu'ils sont déjà plus tolérants que lui. Je connais d'ailleurs un peu Remus, on a fait un devoir de potion ensemble il y a deux ans et le courant est bien passé. Malgré tout, je n'ose pas trop croire qu'ils réussiront à lui faire changer d'avis. Après tout, ce serait bête que je me forme de faux espoirs, n'est-ce pas ? En même temps, quand je vois John et Nellie, un Gryffondor et une Serpentarde, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser.

-_Hé Bee ! Reviens parmi nous !_

-_Hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous disiez ?_

-_Il faut qu'on aide les trois autres gnomes_, me dit Nellie.

-_John, tu peux me dire sur quoi elle délire encore ?_

-_Elle délire pas, pas cette fois… Aieuh !_

-_Ca t'apprendra, goujat_, répond-t-elle. _Pourquoi on ne ferait-on pas en sorte que Black se rende compte que les serpentards peuvent aussi être serviables, gentils et … disons normaux ?_

-_Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait faire ça_, répondis-je en faisant la moue.

Je connais bien mes camarades, les trois quarts sont effectivement ce que pense Sirius de nous. Malheureusement. En même temps, on ne peut pas me reprocher de briller dans cette maison par ma différence ! Bon, bon, je m'égare là.

-_Ca devrait être simple si ses amis n'arrêtent pas de lui en parler depuis cinq jours_, m'explique John.

-_Hum_, fis-je songeuse. _On pourrait peut être demandé a quelques uns de nos camarades de jouer les « serpentards sympas »._

-_Ah oui, bonne idée ! On peut demander à ma cousine et ses amis !_

Et voila, laissez Nellie s'embarquer dans une nouvelle aventure et vous êtes surs de ne plus la revoir dans un état normal avant un bout de temps. Mais elle est coupée dans son élan lorsque, comme moi, elle aperçoit les quatre fameux maraudeurs accompagnés de Lily Evans, la petite amie de Potter. Lorsqu'ils passent devant nous, nous les écoutons attentivement. Moi, plus par souci de ne pas me faire remarquer.

-_Oh Sirius ! Tu devrais pouvoir passer outre, ce n'est pas difficile. Regarde, c'est ce que j'ai fait pour James !_ Lui dit la rouquine.

-_Hééé ! Ca veut dire quoi ça ?_ Se plaint Potter.

-_Roh Lily ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !_ Râle Sirius.

Et puis ils partent s'installer plusieurs mètres plus loin. Nellie à l'air d'un scroutt à pétard prêt à exploser et elle me lance un regard pétillant accompagné de son fameux sourire très très très joyeux.

-_Si Evans s'en mêle, Black est foutu !_ Déclare-t-elle avec un sourire victorieux.

-_Allez, je crois que c'est le moment de mettre notre plan en action_, renchérit John.

-_Mais quel plan ?_

-_Bin lui envoyer a tour de rôle des serpentards qui lui feront changer d'avis, d'ailleurs on va commencer par toi et tout de suite._

Sur ces mots, Nellie s'approche de moi de façon très peu rassurante. Est-ce qu'elle vient bien d'insinuer que j'allais moi-même le voir ? Maintenant ? Mais elle est folle ou quoi ? Apparemment oui ! Elle vient de m'arracher le ruban bleu que j'avais dans les cheveux !

-_Hééé !_

-_Ah ! Je savais bien que cette manie de mettre un nouveau ruban dans tes cheveux chaque matin servirait un jour_, dit-elle en souriant à John.

-_En plus aujourd'hui on a de la chance, il y a beaucoup de vent et il souffle vers l'est_, ajoute John en souriant malicieusement aussi.

-_Hein ?_ Fis-je interloquée.

Pas le temps de comprendre. Nellie lâche mon ruban dans le vide (avec un faux air désolé) qui est vite emporté par le vent. Vent qui souffle vers l'est, c'est-à-dire … Merlin, vous l'avez déjà compris : vers Sirius Black.

-_Han mais t'es folle !_ M'exclamais-je. _C'est le ruban de ma sœur !_

-_Alors va vite le récupérer si tu y tiens_, me suggère « amicalement » Nellie.

-_Ta sœur pourrait t'en vouloir_, renchérit John avec ce même sourire hypocrite.

Je les regarde horrifiée alors qu'ils se lancent dans un énorme fou rire. Ceux-là, une fois que j'aurais récupéré mon ruban, je m'en occuperais personnellement.

-_Je vous déteste !_ Leur dis-je rageusement tout en me levant.

Me voila obligée de courir après mon ruban dans le parc, sous le regard moqueur des autres élèves. C'est que, j'ai beau avoir l'air parfaite, je ne suis pas très douée pour courir ! Et je ne sais pas comment Nellie s'est débrouillée, mais ce satané ruban atterrit « comme par magie » dans les pattes des maraudeurs. Je prends note : la prochaine fois, je lui confisque sa baguette !

-_Euh … désolé_, leur dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

Lily Evans le ramasse et me le tend avec un joli sourire, je la remercie en le lui rendant tout en faisant un signe de tête à Remus qui m'a reconnue et en évitant soigneusement le regard de Sirius.

**Point de vue de Sirius Black, anti-serpentards :**

-_Tu vois Sirius, il existe des serpentards très gentils_, me dit Remus en parlant de la jeune fille qui vient de nous interrompre.

-_Humpf_, répondis-je de mauvaise humeur.

-_Très joli ruban d'ailleurs_, ajoute-t-il avec un drôle de sourire.

Ils aiment parler pour ne rien dire aujourd'hui ou quoi ? N'empêche, ça me fait penser que « Princesse B » avait un ruban dans les cheveux ce soir-là. Tiens, c'est bête, si j'avais pu voir de quelle couleur il était j'aurais pu retrouver cette fille en moins de deux. Non mais de quoi je parle là ? A quoi ça servirait que je la retrouve ? C'est une serpentarde ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec elle. Et puis des filles avec des rubans dans les cheveux, y en a surement une ribambelle. Tiens, y a celle-là par exemple !

Heureusement pour moi, ils m'ont laissé tranquille pour le reste de l'après midi. Dans le cas contraire je crois bien que j'aurais commis un meurtre collectif.

Depuis cinq jours ils ne me lâchent plus, a croire que leur vie dépend de ma vie amoureuse ! J'ai bien pensé disparaître pendant quelques jours, histoire qu'ils oublient, mais ce sont tout de même mes amis. Ils sont censés être de bons conseils, non ? En tout cas, ils m'empêchent de penser à autre chose. Si je voulais oublier cette histoire je ne pourrais même pas.

Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, ses cadeaux et ses lettres me manquent mais je n'arrive plus à croire que toute cette attention ait pu être sincère. Est-ce vraiment possible que toutes ces lettres échangées aient eu pour seul but de me laisser l'apprécier en dépit de sa maison ? Je trouve ça un peu gros. Mais le plus bizarre, c'est que jamais un seul de ces cadeaux ne m'a déçu, comme si elle me connaissait mieux que personne.

En tout cas cette journée était bien étrange. Ca a commencé quand Hoffman à perdu son ruban dans le parc et a gentiment remercier Lily de le lui rendre, puis une serpentarde de sixième année m'a bousculé avant de s'excuser timidement tout en ramassant chacun de mes livres qui étaient tombés. Ensuite c'est venu au tour d'un quatrième année qui est venu féliciter James de ses derniers exploits au Quidditch (oui je sais, ça c'est abracadabrant !). Ajoutons à cela une autre septième année qui est venue prêter des livres à Lily et qui en a profiter pour échanger quelques politesses avec mes amis. Ils étaient tous des Serpentards ! Et ils étaient tous absolument différents des Serpentards auxquels on a affaire habituellement ! Je ne sais quoi penser, à part que je deviens certainement fou ou alors que quelque chose ou quelqu'un s'amuse à m'envoyer des signes. Si j'apprends qu'il s'agit de ces trois idiots qui me servent d'amis je me vengerais.

Ne croyez pas que soudainement je les écoute, mais tous ces évènements m'ont quand même donné envie de relire certaines lettres. Je m'étais promis de trouver où se trouve le fameux mot qui contient ses trois initiales. Même si je ne compte pas la revoir, j'avoue que ma curiosité l'emporte. Je veux au moins savoir à quoi ressemble la fille avec qui j'échangeais des lettres aussi personnelles pendant si longtemps.

Une fois dans notre dortoir, après le diner, mes amis me regardent avec étonnement fouiller mon tiroir à la recherche de ces lettres.

Il y en a trop ! Comment savoir quel mot de trois lettres est le bon ? Ce n'est pas « bon » par hasard ? Non c'est trop bête. Ah ça m'énerve, cette fille aura au moins réussit à me rendre fou.

-_Raah vous n'auriez pas pu regarder sur la carte du maraudeur pour savoir avec qui j'étais ce soir là_ ? M'énervais-je.

-_Mais tu nous en à empêché !_ Proteste Peter.

Oui bon, ça je le sais, et j'ai été bien stupide. Ce jeu m'amusait alors je ne voulais pas tout gâcher, je suis d'ailleurs étonné de voir que j'ai résisté pendant cinq mois. Mais j'étais loin de me douter de ce qui allait se passer. J'avais totalement confiance en elle. Quel idiot !

-_Parce que maintenant tu veux savoir qui c'est ?_ Demande Remus avec un sourire malicieux.

-_… Ouais … peut être bien_, répondis-je sans le regarder.

-_Alors on va t'aider !_ S'écrie James soudainement très joyeux.

-_Hé ! J'ai pas dit que j'allais la retrouver et qu'on vivrait heureux avec beaucoup d'enfants_, raillais-je, _je veux juste savoir a quoi elle ressemble._

Et voila comment on s'est lancés pour la nuit entière dans cette recherche étrange. Etrange parce qu'elle ne mène à rien : les indices sont beaucoup trop minces.

**Point de vue de Bee Alana Hoffman, anti-préjugés :**

J'avoue m'être bien amusée aujourd'hui. Cette idée d'envoyer quelques Serpentards vers Sirius, même si elle n'était pas très utile en ce qui me concerne, nous a fait passer un bon moment. Le plus drôle c'était de voir la tête que faisait notre célèbre tombeur. Il semblait totalement dépassé par les évènements. Je donnerai cher pour savoir ce qui se passe actuellement dans sa tête. Nul doute qu'il pense que tout l'univers est contre lui.

-_Tu crois que je devrais lui écrire ? _Demandais-je à Nellie.

Nous sommes toutes deux allongées sur mon lit, le regard fixant le plafond. En fait on se repose car on vient de finir une énorme bataille d'oreillers ! C'est ça que j'adore avec Nellie, elle est aussi « folle et immature » que moi, d'après nos colocataires.

-_Je ne sais pas_, me répond-t-elle après une longue hésitation. _Supposons que nos efforts de cette après midi aient porté leurs fruits, une lettre serait bienvenue._

-_Hum … elle tomberait à pic tu veux dire ?_

-_Ouais. Mais supposons qu'il soit vraiment têtu comme un hyppogriffe, alors une nouvelle lettre ce serait stupide. Il s'énerverait encore plus ou alors tu n'aurais même pas de réponse._

-_Bin alors je ne perds rien à essayer, non ?_

Non mais en même temps, s'il change d'avis, il n'aura qu'à m'écrire lui-même. Il a les cartes en main, à lui de tirer le bon jeu. C'est en tout cas ce que j'ai conclu avec Nellie.

-_Tu as de la chance toi, ton John-John n'est pas aussi stupide_, soupirais-je.

-_Tu rigoles ? John est totalement stupide ! Le mot approprié pour ta phrase serait « intolérant »._

-_Si tu veux,_ répondis-je en riant.

-_Mais c'est vrai que j'ai eu de la chance de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qui se fou de toutes ces histoires absurdes de gue-guerre inter-maisonnées._

Oui, Nellie parle parfois de façon … étrange. Mais avec le temps j'ai appris à tout décoder. J'ai souvent pensé à écrire un dictionnaire Français-Nellie. Mais elle m'en a dissuadé en me disant qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à faire l'inventaire de mes expressions les plus farfelues. La conclusion de tout ceci c'est qu'effectivement nous étions faites pour nous rencontrer.

-_Tu sais quoi ? Dis-je avec une soudaine excitation. Quand je serais ministre de la magie, je ferais passer une loi pour supprimer les maisons à Poudlard !_

-_T'es folle ?_

-_Attends, ce ne serait pas une super idée ? Je trouve ce système un peu préhistorique quand même ! Et puis s'il se passe toutes ces choses horribles en ce moment c'est bien à cause de cette interminable lutte contre les serpentards !_

-_Oui, c'est pas faux mais qu'est-ce que tu fais de l'esprit de compétition ? De ton sourire béat, et à mon avis affreusement terrifiant, quand tu viens de faire gagner 10 points à ta maison ?_

-_Nellie ! Je m'en fou de ça, quand je serais Ministre de la magie je ne serais logiquement plus à Poudlard ! Réfléchis un peu !_

Je n'ai pas pu constater à temps l'effet de mes propos. Furieuse, elle m'a asséné un coup de coussin légendaire sur la tête et c'était reparti pour une bataille d'oreiller.

-_PAZ !_ S'écrie-t-elle soudain avec son faux accent espagnol.

-_Si Señorita !_ Lui répondis-je en m'arrêtant net.

C'est une de nos règles, quand l'une est fatiguée, elle crie à l'autre « paix » en espagnol et la partie est finie. Pourquoi en espagnol ? Encore une excentricité de Nellie : il est fréquent que dans une phrase elle glisse quelques mots d'espagnols, même si souvent elle pense que c'est bien de l'espagnol mais ça n'est pas forcément correcte. Tous ça parce qu'elle trouve cette langue très « sensouel » comme elle dit.

Elle me colle un bisou sur la joue, va rejoindre son lit et me souhaite une bonne nuit en me promettant que je l'aurais ma fin heureuse. Ce que j'aime mes amis …


	4. Traptrap bisous?

Hi everybody !

Et oui désolé, petit retard mais bon pour UN jour j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas. Je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de poster le dernier chapitre hier.

Voici donc le 4ème chapitre, le dernier ! Est-ce que Sirius va mettre ses préjugés de côté ? Est-ce que Bee va lui pardonner ses longues semaines sans nouvelles ? Est-ce qu'elle l'aura sa fin heureuse ?

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et vous remercie d'avoir lu et reviewé, je suis ravie de voir que cette fic vous a plu.

Ceycey

PS : Pour Traveler-Pauline : pour le moment je ne pourrais pas poster ce que tu m'as demandé (des lettres bonus échangées entre Sirius et Bee avant la 1ère rencontre), j'ai écrit un début mais c'est pas terrible pour le moment. Je ne garantis rien pour plus tard, je posterais ça uniquement si je pense que ça en vaut la peine. Alors il faut que l'inspiration vienne, ce qui peut prendre du temps ^^. Alors peut être à bientôt pour cette fanfiction.

**Chapitre 4 :**** Trap-trap … bisous ?**

**Point de vue de Sirius Black :**

_« Cher Patmol,_

_J'espère que tes vacances ne sont pas aussi horribles que la dernière fois et que tu nous reviendras avec ta légendaire joie de vivre. Je pense fort à toi, c'est ce qui m'aide à tenir à vrai dire … Alors il y a intérêt à ce que tu en fasses de même ! Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre par rapport à d'autres (toi par exemple) mais l'ambiance ici est loin du carnaval de Rio ! Ma sœur s'est encore mis dans la tête que la meilleure solution était de fuguer. Fuguer à 18 ans, il serait peut être temps qu'elle grandisse ! En tout cas c'est ce que je lui ai dis. En fait j'ai passé des heures à tenter de la dissuader de faire ça et de lui faire comprendre tout un tas de choses dont tu te fous certainement. Bref, je suis une fille tellement ultra formidable que j'ai passé ma nuit à la réconforter. C'est pourquoi je t'écris tant de bêtises, la fatigue ne me réussis pas, bien que je sois aussi belle avec des cernes, tu n'en doutes pas !_

Bah_, moi, en tout cas, je ne compte pas me faire avoir comme elle. Je ne laisserais pas mes vieux diriger ma vie jusqu'à cet âge là._

_Tu sais de quoi je rêve ? Dés que j'obtiens mes ASPICS je pars pour un tour du monde. Une année de liberté et de découverte ! Juste assez pour me consacrer aux autres et réfléchir au meilleur moyen pour moi de devenir ministre de la magie._

_Trèves de plaisanteries (quoique tout soit vrai), j'attends une réponse de ta part avec impatience. Tu sais que si tu as besoin d'une oreille attentive (ou des yeux, en l'occurrence) je suis là, même si je ne doute pas de l'aide précieuse que t'apportes tes amis dans ces cas-là._

_Tendrement et toujours joyeusement,_

_Princesse B._

_PS : Si mon hibou t'apporte cette lettre et ce colis avec les ailes à l'envers et la perruque de travers, n'ouvre pas le colis, je crains que cet idiot n'ait perdu trop de temps et que ce soit déjà périmé. Tant pis, c'est l'intention qui compte, n'est-ce pas ? »_

-_BAH !_ Criais-je en sautant de joie.

-_Bon sang, c'quoi c'bordel ?_ Marmonne un James tout ensommeillé et passablement de mauvaise humeur.

-_J'ai trouvé !_ Lui dis-je en riant.

-_Comment la mettre en veilleuse ? M'étonnerai !_

-_« BAH » ! B, A et H._

-_Sirius, s'il te plaît, explique nous avant que James n'écrase sa batte sur ta jolie gueule_, me conseille Remus qui vient de se lever.

Je les tires un par un de leur lit et brandit fièrement les lettres de « Princesse B » devant leurs yeux mi-clos pour qu'ils comprennent.

-_T'as trouvé du papier ? C'est pour ça qu'tu cries ? Ouais bah quand t'auras trouvé des dragées surprises de Berthie Crochue, là tu me réveilleras à 7h30 du matin un dimanche, okay ?_

Sur ce, Peter se recouche en prenant bien soin de se couvrir des pieds à la tête. Et bin, c'est beau l'amitié. On ne peut même pas compter sur ses amis à 7h30 du matin?

-_Queudevert ! Reviens-là ! J'ai trouvé les indices de Princesse B._

-_T'es sur ?_ Demande James, sceptique. _On à éplucher ces lettres des dizaines de fois et même Remus n'a pas trouvé._

-_Hé ! C'était pas faute d'avoir essayer !_

-« Bah », B, A et H. Je suis sur que c'est ça ! Son prénom commence par un « B », on est d'accord ? Et son nom de famille doit commencer par un « H ».

-_Ouais et alors ?_ Renchérit Peter. _C'est un peu loufoque quand même._

-_Et alors « bah » j'ai remarqué qu'elle l'écrivait dans toutes ces lettres, ce qui est étrange puisque c'est plutôt une sorte de mot qu'on utilise à l'oral. Bref, maintenant on va pouvoir la retrouver_, annonçais-je joyeusement. _Enfin ça ne coute rien d'essayer les gars !_

-_Oh Merlin ! Depuis que tu as ENFIN compris que c'était la « femme de ta vie » je regrette sincèrement de t'avoir mis ça dans la tête !_ Se plaint James.

Ah super ! On ne me laisse pas tranquille pendant des semaines sous prétexte que je passe à côté d'une des meilleures choses qui pourraient m'arriver, et maintenant que je le comprends, on m'en veut ? Heureusement, je devine au regard que me lance Remus que je peux compter sur lui.

Les recherches vont pouvoir recommencer ! Sirius Black reprend du poil de la bête !

**Point de vue de Bee Alana Hoffman :**

C'est dimanche, il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent dans le parc, on n'a plus de devoirs à faire pour le moment et Nellie m'a autorisé à lui emprunté ses chaussures sacrées … mais … ma vie amoureuse frise toujours le moins 50 degré Celsius !

Bee Hoffman, la fille la plus joyeuse de tout Poudlard, selon ses amis, est devenue celle qui est constamment de mauvaise humeur ! La faute à qui ?

-_Hé Bee ! Souris un peu !_ M'ordonne Nellie.

Je tente de la satisfaire en étirant mes lèvres. Cette idiote ne trouve rien de mieux que de mimer la bimbo d'un film d'horreur qui pousse un cri strident suivi d'un bond en arrière. Hilarant!

-_Oh Merlin ! Un conseil : ne-souris-plus-jamais-comme-ça ! Enfin, c'est même pas un sourire, c'est une grimace d'horreur !_

-_Désolé, j'ai fait l'erreur de prendre le tien pour modèle_, répliquais-je, tout aussi cinglante.

S'en suit un duel de tirage de langue et de regards que Nellie perd, bien évidemment. Je dirais même plus : comme toujours. C'est ainsi que John nous surprend, moitié hilares et moitié en colère. Il ne nous comprendra jamais comme il le dit si bien. Puis, il nous raconte sa fameuse soirée « entre potes » qui consistait, ni plus ni moins, en un concours de gelée. C'était à celui qui en goberait le plus vite possible. Proprement répugnant comme affaire. Enfin, si ça ne dégoute pas Nellie, tout va bien.

-_Bee, tu sais qu'il paraît que nos célèbres maraudeurs n'ont toujours pas interrompus leurs recherches te concernant ?_

-_Mais tu les espionnes ou quoi ?_ M'étonnais-je.

-_Cherche pas à comprendo, il est secrètement amoureux de Lupin, ce qui explique porque il traîne toujours dans leurs pa-pattes_, m'explique Nellie avec sérieux.

-_Aaaah oui ! Je me disais aussi_, poursuivais-je avec un sourire.

-_Oh ! Je fais ça pour Bee, car c'est mon amie !_

-_Oh comme c'est touchant_, répondons-nous en cœur.

-_Bon ça suffit_, dit-il en se levant précipitamment, _je vais abréger leur souffrance en leur révélant qui est Princesse B._

-_Quoi ? Nan, tu ferais pas ça ?_ M'écriais-je.

Il me défit du regard un instant puis s'élance en direction du château. Paniquée, je tire Nellie avec moi et nous le poursuivons. Le problème, c'est que bien que mes amis soient très sympathiques et divertissants, je les sais bien capables d'une chose pareille.

-_John ! Arrête ! Si tu fais ça, quand je mourrais, je ne te lèguerais pas ma collection de carte de chocogrenouille !_

-_M'en fiche ! Je te les ai déjà piquées_, répond-t-il en allant encore plus vite.

-_Quoi ? John Leebs ! Tu n'es qu'un … roh et puis zut ! Nellie, t'as pas appris à le dresser ?_

Arrivés dans le hall, John fait subitement volte face et nous fonçons, toutes les deux, droit sur lui. Pour moi, la chose se révèle plus ardues puisque je suis perchée sur les hauts talons rouges vifs de Nellie ! I L'autre idiot affiche maintenant un sourire sadique que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-_C'est elle qui te les a volées pour moi_, annonce-t-il avec ce même sourire.

-_Quoi ? Nellie !_

Celle-ci détourne la tête en sifflant. Ouh je crois que je vais devenir folle ! Je m'apprêtais à râler davantage quand j'ai entendu des voix arriver dans notre direction. Des voix que je ne souhaitais ABSOLUMENT pas entendre maintenant ! SURTOUT pas maintenant !

-_Tiens, salut Black, ca va ?_ Dit John mais en me lançant un regard en coin.

-_Salut Leebs !_

Il ne va quand même pas oser lui dire « Tiens, voici ta chère princesse B, amusez-vous bien » ? Je suis au bord de la crise cardiaque, d'ailleurs je m'étonne que personne ne me force à prendre la direction de l'infirmerie vu l'état dans lequel je dois me trouver. Mais Nellie me tient bien, on dirait qu'elle ne veut pas que je m'enfui, comme s'ils avaient tout prévu !

-_Tu connais Bee Hoffman_, continue John en me montrant du doigt et juste avant de s'éclipser.

Nellie se retient de rire tandis que moi je me retiens de pleurer de nerfs. Ma vie est finie, ça y est. Je ne saurais donc jamais comment est l'Alaska, le Pérou, l'Australie ni le bureau officiel du ministre de la magie du Royaume-Uni!

-_Salut !_ Dit Sirius en me regardant avec intérêt. _Tu portes des rubans tous les jours ?_

-_Hein ?_ Réussi-je à dire avec beaucoup d'élégance.

Quand je remarque que son regard est porté sur mon ruban, qui aujourd'hui est rouge, je comprends enfin. Que répondre ? Sa question n'a pas l'air anodine. Et si je répondais « non » ? Ce serait un mensonge mais au moins je serais tirée d'affaire.

-_Bee porte toujours des rubans dans les cheveux, c'est sa particularité. Elle change de couleur tous les jours, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois en avoir combien ? Au moins une dizaine !_ Déclare fièrement mon ex meilleure amie.

Je lui lance le regard le plus haineux que je n'ai jamais eu à donner et je la vois se raidir quand elle comprend sa boulette. Je ne la savais pas si bête ! En attendant les maraudeurs s'agitent drôlement : dés que Nellie à répondu à Sirius, celui-ci a fait un signe de tête à Potter qui s'est empressé d'écrire sur un carnet en piteux état.

-_Au plaisir mesdemoiselles ! _Nous dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-_Ah j'espère que c'est elle ! Elle est pas mal, hein Patmol ?_ S'enthousiasme Pettigrow.

Une fois les maraudeurs partis, Nellie et moi sortons de notre transe. Je me tourne brusquement vers elle, l'envie de l'égorger ayant disparue suite à cet échange étrange.

-_Je rêve ou est-ce qu'il a bien dit ça avec un grand sourire charmeur ?_ Lui demandais-je au bord de l'apoplexie.

-_Pettigrow te trouves pas mal, ah ah_, renchérit-elle.

Cette fille est vraiment un cas désespéré ! En soupirant de lassitude je me dirige vers mon dortoir avec hâte. Je suis surtout soulagée car ça ne s'est pas aussi mal passé que ça au final.

Je prends congé de Nellie car j'ai un important devoir à faire à la bibliothèque. Malheureusement elle me confisque ses chaussures, prétextant qu'on dirait un clown sur des échasses quand je marche avec. Sympathique. Qu'est-ce que je l'aime !

**Point de vue de Sirius Black :**

-_Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur elle ?_ Me demande James pour la cinquième fois.

-_Elle a notre âge, une sœur plus âgée qui fugue de temps en temps donc certainement des parents horribles._

-_Ah, ça élimine Bridget Anna Hang_, poursuit James en rayant un nom de notre petite liste.

-_Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime ?_ Enchaîne Peter.

-_Je sais pas, pleins de choses ! Euh … elle aime lire, voyager, la politique, …_

-_Oh oh, une intellectuelle, c'est certainement pas Bonnie Anya Hammond alors, celle-là elle ne sait même pas combien elle a d'orteils_, s'esclaffe James.

-_On a vraiment mis cette brute sur la liste?_ M'offusquai-je.

-_Toutes celles qui portent ces trois syllabes dans leurs initiales_, m'indique Peter.

-_C'est malin, comme si on n'avait pas assez perdu de temps_, maugréais-je, _bon il en reste combien ?_

-_Trois_, me répond James.

-_Remus qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

Cela fait au moins une heure qu'il nous regarde chercher activement sans prendre part à quoique ce soit. Je ne sais pas où il a la tête mais j'aimerais bien qu'il m'aide, j'en ai marre de chercher, je vais finir par me décourager même si jouer au détective c'est plutôt marrant.

-_Les trois dernières sont susceptibles d'être Princesse B, je pense que tu es capable de deviner laquelle c'est à présent_, dit-il en se levant.

-_Où vas-tu ?_ Lui demande James.

-_J'ai une petite chose à faire, je reviens dans une heure._

Lorsqu'il referme la porte sur lui je prends la liste des mains de James et essaie de me remémorer qui sont ces trois filles et de deviner laquelle est plus probablement Princesse B.

**Point de vue de Remus John Lupin :**

Je la vois, assise paisiblement, face à un livre imposant, dans la bibliothèque. Il est temps que j'intervienne.

-_Bonjour Bee !_

-_Euh … Remus ?_

Elle écarquille les yeux et je lui souris en réponse tout en prenant place à côté d'elle. Je sais que je vais la surprendre même si elle pense déjà que si je suis là ce n'est pas par hasard alors autant aller droit au but.

-_Il faut que tu arrêtes de te cacher_, chuchotais-je.

-_Je … désolé mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles_, répond-t-elle mal à l'aise.

Je souris devant son air gêné. Je suis un loup garou, on ne peut rien me cacher, j'entends même son cœur battre à une vitesse alarmante.

-_Je sais que c'est toi depuis le début, Princesse B._

-_Quoi ? Mais … comment ?_

-_Je suis très observateur._

-_A … alors il le sait aussi, depuis tout ce temps ? _S'inquiète-t-elle.

-_Non je ne lui ai rien dit, ça m'amusait de le voir chercher_, avouais-je en riant. _Mais maintenant ça à assez durer, il ne veut plus jouer à cache-cache._

-_Oui j'ai très bien compris, il veut me retrouver pour me faire payer l'affront d'être à serpentard et très franchement Remus, je n'ai pas envie de l'y aider._

-_Tu n'y es pas du tout, il ne veut pas te faire payer quoique ce soit._

-_Bin voyons !_

-_C'est vrai qu'au début il n'était pas vraiment emballé par … ton micro petit détail mais c'est différent maintenant. Il veut vraiment te parler, face à face, et reprendre votre relation là où elle s'est brusquement arrêtée._

Elle se dandine sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise par notre conversation. Pourtant je fais bien attention à ce que personne ne nous écoute. J'aimerais vraiment voir ces deux là ensemble ! Quel couple ils formeraient ! Notre Patmol enfin débarrassé de sa hantise des serpentards ! C'est déjà formidable que ce soit arrivé mais c'est grâce à elle et si par malheur elle refuse de lui reparler, je sens que cette petite révolution chez notre cher ami va vite disparaître. Pire ! Il va se montrer encore plus hostile envers ces serpentards et redevenir l'abjecte don juan qu'il était avant de recevoir cette première fameuse lettre. Et ça je n'y tiens pas.

-_Pourquoi il a mis autant de temps pour s'en rendre compte, hein ? Il croit peut être que je n'ai que ça à faire : attendre que Monsieur Black soit disposé à m'accorder sa confiance ? Nan mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ?_

-_Hum ! Avec un tel caractère ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit tombé amoureux de toi_, remarquais-je avec amusement.

-_Amoureux ? Amoureux ! Remus, quitte le pays des merveilles et reviens parmi nous, s'il te plaît !_

-_Bee s'il te plait, fais un effort. Tu as bien vu tout à l'heure qu'il n'était pas du tout à la recherche d'une ennemie, au contraire. Bon réfléchis-y, mais, tu me connais, jamais je ne te mentirais pour leur permettre de faire une autre de leur blague débile. Et puis réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas lui dire, je ne lui laisse même pas quelques heures pour découvrir que c'est toi._

Sur ce je la laisse méditer là-dessus. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus de toute façon.

**Point de vue de Bee Alana Hoffman :**

Il semblerait que je n'ai pas été si maline que ça pour cacher mon identité. Une chance que ce soit Remus qui ait deviné. Mais à l'entendre je n'ai plus que quelques heures d'anonymat devant moi. Que faire ? Me jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Certainement pas ! Et même si tous ce que m'a dit Remus est vrai, je lui en veux quand même ! Moi aussi j'ai été blessée par tous ça ! Pour qui il se prend à la fin ce Black ? Si on en vient à discuter et reprendre là où on en était, qui me dit qu'il ne va pas encore se fêler le chaudron à cause de ces histoires de Serpentards VS Gryffondors ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de risquer de me faire rejeter encore et encore.

Je suis maintenant trop frustrée pour travailler. Le mieux serait de retrouver Nellie pour voir avec elle ce que je peux faire, ou me réfugier dans mon dortoir jusqu'à la fin de l'année, pas bête ça !

-_Hé Bee, où tu vas ? Tu m'avais promis qu'on réviserait ensemble !_

-_Changement de plan Rosier !_

-_Mais je …_

-_Lâches-moi la cape !_

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être casse pied celui-là ! Il croit peut être que je ne le vois pas venir avec ses soi disant mauvaises notes en potion et ses demandes de cours particuliers ? Sans oublier son air déçu et contrit à l'instant même où il me voit filer comme une furie, une boite de chocolat en forme de cœur à la main ? Non mais je vous jure, un serpentard futur mangemort (petite précision car MOI je ne mets pas tous les serpentards dans le même panier) romantique c'est … à gerber !

Bref, je n'ai pas assez de temps pour penser à Rosier et ces frustrations sentimentales, ni même sexuelles d'ailleurs ! On ne sait pas ce qu'ils sont capables de faire pour arriver à leurs fins ceux-là.

Je crois que ce bon Remus sous estime Sirius. Moi je pense qu'il ne lui faut plus que quelques minutes avant de me retrouver.

-_Salut Anderson ! Tu sais où est ton amie ? Bee Hoffman ?_

-_Bee ? Euh … pourquoi la cherche-tu ?_

Oh nom de la barbe de Dumbledore ! C'est trop tard, il sait qui je suis ! J'ai juste eu le temps de me cacher à l'angle du couloir lorsque je l'ai aperçue abordé Nellie. Nellie qui n'est pas très bonne pour les mensonges et les diversions d'ailleurs.

-_Oh mon petit doigt me dit que tu as une petite idée sur la question_, s'amuse-t-il à lui dire. _Si tu la vois, dis lui qu'une vraie Princesse ne joue pas à cache-cache._

J'attends patiemment que lui et sa clique disparaissent pour intercepter Nellie. Celle-ci à l'air désorientée dans le couloir.

-_Psst ! Nellie !_

-_Ah mon dieu tu es là ! Black te cher…_

-_Chut !_ Dis-je en plaquant ma main sur sa bouche. _Je sais_, chuchotais-je, _on a un GROS problème._

-_Oh non ma belle, c'est toi qui as un gros problemo !_

-_Nellie, dois-je te rappeler tous ce que tu m'as fait faire pour séduire ton John ?_

-_Non, non c'est inutile ma poupée, ce que je veux dire c'est que le gros problemo est maintenant derrière toi_, me dit-elle en pointant quelque chose du doigt.

-_Quoi ? Tu … oooh !_

Ah il est derrière moi. Mais comment a-t-il fait pour se retrouver là ? Ce type à le flair d'un chien ma parole, ou un radar, je ne sais pas ! Quelle échappatoire me reste-t-il ? A priori aucune.

-_Il ne restait que trois serpentardes avec ces initiales étranges « B.A.H. » sur ma liste._

Et en plus il est intelligent !

-_Salut … Black. Encore ce délire de liste ? De quoi s'agit-il au juste, tes prochaines conquêtes ou victimes ?_ Dis-je en me tournant vers lui. _Très franchement je n'ai pas le temps pour ces âneries._

-_J'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi,_ poursuit-il avec un drôle de sourire. _Joli ruban !_

Je soupire en voyant qu'il ne compte pas lâcher l'affaire. Nellie semble vouloir me faire comprendre que je n'ai plus le choix, que je suis coincée, et patati et patata.

-_Ne pense même pas à me faire encore faux bond_, me dit-il.

Quoi ? Lui aussi lit dans mes pensées ? Tant pis, je suis grande et je fais ce que je veux. Puisque Nellie n'est pas disposée à m'aider …

-_Au revoir !_ Criais-je en lui envoyant Nellie dans les bras et en profitant pour prendre la fuite dans le sens opposé.

Puérile vous avez dit ? Si seulement ce n'était que ça. Pendant que je cours je me rends compte a quel point je suis ridicule. J'ignore, en réalité ce que je fuis : lui, une vengeance, un happy end ou simplement moi ? Et puis je crois vraiment pouvoir courir plus vite que lui ?

-_Aieuh !_

Visiblement je me trompe, le voila qui m'attrape par le bras. Je me retrouve arrêtée net dans mon élan.

-_Le simple fait que tu prennes la fuite est un aveu._

-_Soit ! Tu as gagné ! Et maintenant on fait quoi ? On va prendre le thé pendant que tu réfléchis à une petite vengeance ?_

-_Pourquoi une vengeance ? Et après c'est moi qui aies des préjugés ? Mais réveilles toi un peu_ ! Me dit-il en me secouant.

-_Désolé Bee je n'ai pas pu le retenir_, s'excuse Nellie à bout de souffle.

-_Bon maintenant on va discuter !_

Il me tient fermement et sans même me laisser le temps de protester il nous enfermes dans un placard à balai puis fait insonoriser la pièce.

-_Ca s'appelle de la séquestration_, protestais-je.

Il se contente de sourire puis se penche vers moi pour … me renifler ? Me toucher les cheveux ? Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez lui ? Une fois la surprise passée je le repousse vivement.

-_A quoi tu joues là ?_

-_Je vérifie quand même que je ne me suis pas trompé_, se justifie-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-_Et alors ? Verdict ? Je sens le serpent c'est ça ?_

-_Même parfum : prune, orchidée et framboise. Délicieux !_

-_Soit tu as un odorat et une mémoire surdéveloppée soit tu es … fou !_

En plus c'est vrai, aujourd'hui j'ai mis le même parfum que ce soir là. Bon et maintenant ? On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux dans l'attente de mourir de faim, s'entretuer, s'embrasser, jouer aux échecs ? Ou quoi ?

Ma colère disparait, remplacée pas le stress, quand je me rends compte qu'on est enfermés dans ce placard, l'un en face de l'autre et surtout que c'est la première fois qu'il me voit depuis ces échanges de lettres. A quoi je ressemble aujourd'hui ? A rien probablement. Même si finalement il voulait m'annoncer qu'il m'aimait en dépit de ma maison, avec mon look et ma tête à faire peur c'est rater, définitivement.

-_Je pense que c'est un peu les deux. Il faut être fou pour passer autant de temps à chercher une fille_, me dit-il en soupirant.

-_Surtout pour être déçu au final, c'est ça ?_ Lui demandais-je avec un faux sourire.

-_En fait tu ne dois pas être la bonne, la Princesse B que je connais à une grande estime d'elle-même_, plaisante-t-il.

-_Eurk ! Princesse B dit de vive voix c'est ridicule !_ M'exclamais-je en pensant à voix haute.

-_Ah ah, tu l'as dit mais je n'arriverai pas facilement à t'appeler autrement après six mois._

-_Bon, et si tu en venais au but ? C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai autre chose à faire._

-_Rosier t'attends ?_ Suggère-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

-_Qui t'as parlé de ça ?_

-_John Leebs, le copain d'Anderson_, me révèle-t-il.

-_Et alors ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde._

-_J'espère sincèrement que tu ne bécotes pas ce sal mangemort !_

-_Pourquoi ? Est-ce de la jalousie ou encore tes préjugés que je flaire là_ ? M'énervais-je.

Enfin il est gonflé de me dire ça quand même ! Monsieur me rejette mais monsieur se mêle de ma vie sentimentale !

-_Ca alors t'es vraiment longue à la détente toi, je n'ai pas, ou plus, de préjugés, je suis prêt à admettre qu'un serpentard peut être … gentil._

-_Gentil ?_ Répétais-je non convaincue.

-_Et intelligent, marrant, doux et sexy … dans ton cas_, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire de charmeur.

Aaaah okay ! Depuis ce matin, en fait, je suis en train de rêver. Bah oui ! Je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Bon, alors il ne me reste plus qu'à me pincer. Aie ! Oui mais c'est nécessaire. Je rouvre les yeux et constate que non seulement il est toujours là, mais qu'en plus il me regarde comme si j'étais le nouveau prof de divination complètement maboule !

-_Les compliments ont un drôle d'effet sur toi_, constate-t-il songeur.

Je lève les yeux au ciel tant sa « bonne humeur » et son « humour » m'exaspèrent.

-_Alors c'est de la jalousie ?_ Suggérais-je avec un sourire supérieur.

- _… De … quoi ? Je ne saisis pas._

-_Bon je n'ai pas le temps pour les devinettes, on en a fini avec ça_, dis-je en m'avançant vers la porte.

Tous ça ne mène à rien, n'est-ce pas ? Il se contente de faire des petites blagues et de critiquer mes fréquentations. Merci mais pour ça j'ai une grande sœur assez casse-pied et très douée dans son genre.

-_Bon d'accord, j'arrête les blagues_, dit-il précipitamment.

-_Oh !_ _Est-ce seulement possible ?_

-_A condition que tu arrêtes aussi._

J'acquiesce puis le laisse prendre mes mains pour me replacer en face de lui. Voila je suis toute ouïe et j'espère vraiment que je ne fais pas une connerie en restant là.

-_Bee, … je suis vraiment désolé pour ces derniers jours … je me suis conduit comme un …_

-_Con ?_

-_Si tu veux. Tu avais raison je n'étais pas prêt mais je me demande si je ne l'aurais jamais été un jour, en fait. Je veux dire, le fait que j'ai changé d'avis sur ce petit micro détail c'est surtout grâce à tous ce qui s'est passé, à mes amis et bon, peut être un petit peu grâce à toutes tes lettres que j'ai dû relire deux ou trois fois chacune. Il me fallait une sorte d'électrochoc si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

Je le regarde et l'écoute attentivement, je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'il veut que j'intervienne. Ais-je raison de me réjouir de la tournure que prennent les choses ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai toujours peur de me retrouver dans la seconde humiliée par une de ses blagues.

-_Je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'étais idiot de te laisser filer comme ça. On était si proches au moment de la dernière lettre, n'est-ce pas ? C'était comme si on s'était toujours connus._

-_C'est presque vrai_, lui fis-je remarquer.

-_Oui on se connait depuis qu'on est gosses, mais il y a une différence entre avoir conscience de l'existence de quelqu'un et le connaître_, réplique-t-il.

-_C'est vrai_, admis-je.

-_Alors on oublie ces quelques jours peu glorieux ?_ Me propose-t-il avec un magnifique sourire.

C'est-à-dire « on oublie » ? Il est mignon mais ça ne s'oubli pas comme ça et puis pour moi ces jours peu glorieux n'ont pas été inutiles quand même.

-_Bee, j'ai vraiment envie d'être avec toi maintenant. Je ne veux plus de relation presque fictive, je veux une VRAIE relation._

-_Où est le piège ?_ Demandais-je sceptique.

-_Le … quoi ?_

-_Ouais, c'est une blague ?_ _Je préfère le savoir maintenant._

-_Mais … non enfin ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ou dire pour que tu arrêtes de croire ça ?_

Je continue de le regarder avec mon air suspicieux. Je sais bien que tout porte à croire qu'il est sincère mais il faut admettre que j'ai toutes les raisons du monde d'être sur mes gardes.

-_Bon_, dit-il après un soupir las, _je te propose un truc : on recommence au début, en y allant doucement. On refait connaissance si tu veux, on peut même organiser de vrais rendez-vous pour commencer comme une relation normale ! Je suis prêt à n'importe quoi pour tu me fasses confiance comme moi je te fais confiance maintenant._

Wouah ! Bee, pense à ce dont tu rêvais six mois plus tôt ! Ce n'était pas une de ces phrases par hasard ? Bien sur que si ! Et, ma parole, on dirait presque une déclaration d'amour !

Ce qu'il me propose est tentant mais tout d'un coup, je réalise que je n'aurais pas la patience d'attendre plusieurs rendez-vous pour faire ça …

-_Au diable les rendez-vous et les relations normales !_ M'écriais-je en lui sautant dessus pour l'embrasser comme j'en rêve depuis des années.

Si c'est aussi bien que je l'avais imaginé ? Oh la la c'est même bien plus que cela. Mais décidément on ne fait rien comme les gens normaux ! Au lieu d'une histoire qui commence par une discussion sympa, on échange des lettres pendant cinq mois sans se voir une fois ! Au lieu d'un premier rendez-vous normal, je lui bande les yeux avec un foulard et s'ensuit des jours entiers à jouer à cache-cache ! Et au lieu d'un premier baiser doux et timide, on s'embrasse fougueusement comme si notre vie en dépendait ! Et la prochaine fois qu'est-ce que ce sera ?

Il semblerait donc que notre petit jeu de cache-cache se soit transformé en trap-trap bisou.

Lorsque nos lèvres se séparent enfin, nous arborons tous deux un sourire radieux jusqu'à ce que …

-_Ah ah Bee Alana Hoffman tu es totalement folle de moi_ ! S'exclame-t-il en riant.

Ouais … d'accord ! Je rêve encore ? Mais si évidemment, toute cette scène est totalement irréelle.

-_Tu te sens obligé de tout gâcher comme ça ?_ M'offusquais-je.

-_Mais non je plaisan …_

-_Oui bon, on a compris ! Elle est folle de toi, tu es fou d'elle ! Et si vous sortiez de là maintenant pour qu'on puisse voir à quoi ressemble ce couple improbable ?_ S'exclame une voix à travers la porte.

Ah non je ne rêve pas ! Dans mon rêve, aucun imbécile à lunettes ne serait intervenu à un moment si crucial pour dire une chose pareille. Nous nous regardons tous les deux en soupirant puis je le frappe légèrement à l'épaule en disant :

-_Tu sais même pas lancer un sort d'insonorisation correctement !_

-_Hééé ! Pas de ma faute si ta présence me perturbe !_ Se plaint-il.

-_Oooh, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont romentico !_ S'extasie Nellie.

-_Ouais je sens que ça va être un couple un peu spécial,_ renchérit Potter.

-_Mais vous allez nous foutre la paix, oui ?_ S'écrie Sirius légèrement énervé.

-_Hé Patmol, avec tous ce qu'on a fait pour que tu la retrouves ta princesse, la moindre des choses serait de nous la présenter officiellement !_ Se plaint Potter.

-_Vous pouvez pas attendre demain ?_ M'énervais-je à mon tour.

-_A vrai dire non, il est temps de faire comprendre à Peter qu'il n'a aucune chance avec Bee,_ dit Remus avec une voix qui traduit le plus grand sérieux.

Je regarde Sirius avec hébétude, lui se contente d'hausser les épaules. Enfin c'est quoi cette histoire encore ?

-_Hé Bee, ça fait quoi d'embrasser Sirius Black ?_ Me demande Nellie avec avidité.

-_Raaah !_

N'en pouvant plus, et sachant maintenant que Sirius ne maîtrise pas ce sort, j'insonorise la pièce une bonne fois pour toute, au moment même où l'on entendait Pettigrow dire : « _Tant pis, il me reste les autres B.A.H. de la liste et je suis sur que … _».

Aaaah enfin seuls, et maintenant ?

-_Il faudra bien qu'on sorte un jour de ce placard_, me fait-il remarquer.

-_Moi je ne suis pas pressée, on a six mois à rattraper_, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-_Aah, j'espérais que tu dises ça_, répond-t-il en m'attirant contre lui pour m'embrasser encore et encore.

Il semble donc que j'ai mérité ma fin heureuse : Princesse B à trouver son Prince S.

Je tenais à remercier encore les revieweuses, même celle à qui je n'ai peut être pas répondu )


End file.
